Harry Potter and The Twilight of Life
by Jakstar
Summary: Harry gets cursed as a final act from Voldemort. He leaves the magical world to find his way. Ends up becoming a great adventure. Rated M because I'm Paranoid. This is my first story on here so please let me know what you think.


Harry Potter and The Twilight of Life

Chapter 1 = Meetings:

Carlisle Cullen and Esme Cullen were running through the forest for their usual hunting trip. Their confrontation with the Volturi was a surprise to everyone when they ended up leaving with no bloodshed.

Carlisle and Esme were happy that no one was hurt. Esme was especially happy that all of her family was in one piece. They had decided to go hunting to celebrate their good fortunes. They didn't get to go out very often, by themselves.

They had just finished hunting a couple mountain lions, when they both sensed a very powerful creature was now hunting them. They were almost instantly back to back, waiting to see what was after them.

"You sense it to, don't you?" Esme asked.

"Yes I do." Carlisle said.

"What do you think it is?" Esme asked. After all the trouble the family had recently, no one could blame her for being a little paranoid.

"I don't know." Carlisle said. He was worried as well. "It almost smells like the wolves, but it is slightly different."

"I know what you mean. It almost smells like one of them wolves that has been burned." Esme said. She was worried.

They were both as quiet as possible. They didn't know what to make of this new, possible, threat. They waited to see what it was that seemed to be hunting them. They were very surprised when they saw it for the first time.

They both gasped when they saw a pure white wolf, larger than the Quileute wolves. The fur on its sides looked to have the pattern of wings in the fur. It had the brightest emerald green eyes that they had ever seen. Carlisle was set to attack, to give Esme a chance to escape, when Esme did something unexpected.

"Hello there." Esme said.

Carlisle was gobsmacked that Esme was being so calm. He was even more gobsmacked when the wolf seemed to hesitate for a moment.

"We mean you no harm." Carlisle said.

"We won't hurt you." Esme said. "We were just out hunting, to celebrate the successful completion of a battle with no loss of life."

Carlisle was really surprised when the wolf relaxed even more at the mention of no loss of life. He could tell that the wolf didn't like the idea of loss of life. He seemed to relax even more.

"You are larger than the other wolves we know. Would you like to come with us?" Esme asked.

Carlisle was surprised when the wolf seemed to snort at the mention of other wolves. The wolf stood up straight and regarded them both with an eye of someone who didn't trust easily.

"Please come with us." Carlisle said. "We are friends with others like yourself."

The wolf seemed to regard them for a minute before standing completely straight and walking over to them. They were both surprised when the wolf joined them and seemed to not be scared of them in the slightest.

The trio returned to the house. The Cullens were almost surprised when the new wolf seemed to keep up with them with no problem. Even the wolves of the Quileute tribe had trouble keeping up some times.

When they got near the house, they all heard the others stop what they were doing when they all heard them approach. Carlisle saw the new wolf tense, as if he was getting ready to attack or defend.

"Please," Esme said. "Just give us a chance to explain to the others."

Carlisle saw the new wolf creep back towards the tree line and seem to disappear in the shadows. Even with his vampire senses, he couldn't see where it had gone. They were soon joined by the rest of the family.

"What was that?" Emmit asked.

All the others were looking around, trying to find whatever it was that they had heard.

"I want everyone to stay absolutely still." Carlisle said. When he saw that everyone was frozen, except for Jacob, who couldn't freeze the way the vampires could. He looked at Esme and nodded.

"You can come out now." Esme said quietly. "I promise, they won't hurt you."

Everyone was quite surprised when they heard a growl come from the woods around the house. Everyone turned in the direction of the sound and watched.

"Please, come on out." Esme said. "I swear that no one is going to hurt you."

Carlisle wasn't too happy about Esme saying such, but he couldn't take it back now. Everyone was waiting to see what would come out of the forest. When he stepped out into the light, everyone gasped at seeing the most beautiful wolf they had ever seen.

The wolf took a couple steps into the light and seemed to regard the rest with a bit of apprehension. It was obvious that he had been treated bad by others. Carlisle could tell that all the females were quite taken with how beautiful he appeared. The guys were more reserved. When Jacob saw him, he phased to try and see if he could communicate.

"I'm getting nothing from him." Jacob said. After changing back.

"I'm getting nothing either." Edward said. "I can sense that he is there, but I am getting nothing from him."

"I'm not getting anything either." Jasper said, with shock on his face.

At this point, the wolf growled at them. They were all surprised because it was obvious that the wolf knew what they were saying.

"You understand us, don't you?" Renesmee asked. When the wolf nodded its head, she excitedly continued. "Ooh, can we keep it?"

Everyone was even more surprised when the wolf seemed to snort at her question. The wolf then sat down and watched them. They were debating what to do with the wolf. The vampires were surprised that it didn't stink like the Quileute wolves did. Jacob was saying that it didn't quite smell like a normal wolf. They were all so busy debating what to do that they didn't pay any attention to what Renesmee was doing.

"Aren't you a sweetie?" they all heard Renesmee say. When they turned to look, they all found her kneeling next to the wolf who was laying down next to her while she was scratching it behind the ears. They could all see its tail wagging.

The other girls all starting cooing and smiling while all the guys seemed to be in a state of shock. Renesmee was smiling and reached forward to hug it. They were about to say something until they saw that it didn't mind at all. It was surprising that it didn't seem to hurt it at all.

"Honey, are you being careful not to squeeze too hard?" Bella asked?

"No momma, I'm sorry, I forgot." Renesmee said.

"Did you squeeze him hard, like you do with mommy and daddy or did you squeeze him like you do with grandpa Charlie?" Bella asked.

"I'm sorry, I was squeezing him like I do you and daddy." Renesmee said. She was starting to tear up.

"It's ok." Bella said. "It doesn't look like it did anything to him."

They were all even more surprised when it sat up and starting licking Renesmee's tears away. She started giggling and threw her arms back around the wolf's neck. They were even more surprised when the wolf stood up and threw its main in such a way that Renesmee was thrown up onto his back. The wolf then started jumping around and bucking in such a way that it was obvious that it knew what it was doing, but it was also obvious that Renesmee was having fun.

"Well, I guess we have a new pet." Esme said. She was smiling. They all stopped when the wolf stopped and growled at her.

"Okay, sorry." Esme said. "Not a pet then. A new friend then?" she asked.

The wolf nodded it's head and then continued it cavorting. Renesmee was having a blast. Jacob was actually getting a little jealous. It took him a few to catch them to take Renesmee off of the new wolf's back. She pouted for a second, but then smiled when the wolf licked her face before sitting down.

Everybody returned to the house after that. Esme had to invite the wolf into the house because he started to return to the woods. When it walked into the house, it was acting super wary of the surroundings. Everyone tried to give it time to get accustomed to its new surroundings.

"What is it?" Edward asked Carlisle. "It appears to be at least as strong as us, but I've never seen a wolf like that."

"I've heard of something similar to it, but this one is not acting anything like what I've heard of." Carlisle said.

"Well, what have you heard?" Rosalie asked.

"Well, you know that we aren't the only supernatural creatures out there right?" Carlisle said. When everyone else nodded, he continued. "Well, there is a whole other world out there. A world of magic and other monsters. This other world has a couple true immortals in it. One is known as a phoenix. It is the epitome of the light side creature. The other is a phoenix wolf. It said to be the complete opposite. He looks like one, but the phoenix wolf is supposed to be a dark creature. This wolf looks like one, but he sure isn't acting like one."

"He will be completely safe to have around." Alice said. Everyone looked at her.

"Are you sure?" Edward asked.

When Alice nodded, everyone seemed to let out a collective breath. The wolf made a coughing sound, it sounded like it was laughing. This made Renesmee giggle. The family all moved into the dining room to continue their conversation. They left Renesmee in the living room with the new wolf. They all continued to talk about this new world until they all realized that it had gotten quiet in the living room.

When they all went into the living room to see what was going on, they all saw the sweetest thing. Renesmee was lying on the floor with the wolf wrapped around her. They both appeared to be asleep. When Bella tried to grab Renesmee, the wolf growled in its sleep. She decided to leave her there.

The whole family moved back to the dining room to continue their talk. Jacob left to get some sleep. The family talked through the night. It wasn't until the next morning that the family was interrupted from their talk, when they all heard the sound of a small crack. It almost sounded like muted thunder.

When they all rushed back into the living room, they were all surprised to see Renesmee still sleeping on the floor, but there was no sign of the wolf. They looked all over the house for it, but it was obviously long gone.

When Renesmee got up a little later, she tried to find her new friend. When she couldn't find him, she tried asking her mommy. When Bella told her that it was gone, she started crying. Bella and Edward tried to console her, but nothing seemed to help. Renesmee cried for a couple minutes before something unexpected happened.

They all heard the same small crack, as before, just outside the front door. They all heard scratching on the front door accompanied by whining. Renesmee jumped up laughing and ran to the door. She made it to the door before anyone else. When everyone else got there, they saw Renesmee was hugging the wolf around the neck.

"Well then, it looks like he didn't leave after all." Esme said.

The weirdest thing happened then when the wolf seemed to actually roll its eyes. They had all figured out that it was quite intelligent, but they truly realized it was quite a bit smarter than they first thought.

"So, what should we call him?" Rose asked.

"How about fluffy?" Emmit said. The wolf rolled its eyes again and growled.

"Okay, not fluffy." Esme said. "What should we call you then?" She asked the wolf.

The wolf stood and went out to the yard and dragged its front paw through the dirt until it had drawn a picture.

"Okay, kind of freaky." Emmit said. "Is that a lightning bolt. Is that what you want us to call you?"

The wolf wobbled his head from side to side. He then tapped the ground once and nodded his head and then tapped the ground twice and shook his head. Everyone seemed to be confused for a moment until Renesmee started giggling.

"Don't you see?" She asked everyone. "He likes the first part but not the second. So you want us to call you lightning right?"

Lightning nodded his head and licked her face. Renesmee started giggling again, while the rest of the family stood around.

"Well then, I guess we have a name for you." Esme said.

After that day, the Cullens adapted to having lightning around. He spent most of his time following Renesmee around or watching the rest of the family. They could all tell that he was trying to learn about them, so everyone got into the habit of talking about themselves whenever he seemed to be paying someone an extra amount of attention. He was able to learn a lot. Lightning was even able to start to get along with Jacob. It wasn't until a couple weeks later that the Cullens found out how truly special lightning was.

It was a day when all of the family had things to do in town, and Jacob was busy with pack work. Edward had said that it would be fine for Renesmee to stay with lightning for the day. He figured that he needed to be more trusting, so he thought it was safe to start with Lightning.

The two were outside playing in the woods and chasing each other. Renesmee was surprised when Lightning suddenly stopped what he was doing and looked around. He ran back to Renesmee and looked out into the woods and started growling.

Renesmee was starting to get scared, so she threw her arms around Lightning's neck. She wasn't really surprised when he did his mane flick trick again and she ended up on his back. She grabbed a couple hands full of his hair and held on tight. She was surprised when he took off running in the opposite direction from the house. She was never able to run this fast before. When she looked over her shoulder, she saw a dozen vampires chasing them, so she screamed.

The scream echoed through all of Forks. All of the Cullens heard Renesmee and made their way into the woods so they could start running towards where they had heard the sound come from. Alice pulled her cell phone out and Jacob, to see if he could get their faster. When she got through, she was told that the pack had heard her and were already on their way.

The pack and the Cullens caught up with Lightning and Renesmee at the same time. They saw the vampires chasing them and they knew that they were coming up on a bluff that was off the side of one of the mountains. They could tell that Lightning and Renesmee were being herded by the vampires, which were numbering about two dozen by this point.

Renesmee was really scared at this point. She knew where they were being herded, but she was too scared to say anything. She saw the bluff approaching and she squeezed her eyes shut. She felt something shift under her legs, on Lightning's back. She felt his muscles bunch, just before she felt him jump of the bluff.

Everyone on the ground, including the other vampires, were so surprised that they all froze. They had all seen a strange, but beautiful, sight when huge wings seemed to unfold from Lightning's back. He also seemed to have tail feathers unfold from his tail. He jumped off the bluff and soared into the sky.

He flew around until he was facing the other vampires again when, for the first time, the Cullens heard him bark. But it wasn't a normal bark. His bark cracked like thunder, and lightning shot out of his mouth and impacted one of the groups of vampires.

Where the lightning struck, all the vampires that were hit, seemed to be vaporized. This seemed to shake the rest out of their stupor, because they all attacked each other. The Cullens and the wolf pack worked together to round up all the vampires and start to destroy them. Whenever there were larger groupings of the other vampires, they would all hear Lightning bark and lightning would strike them down.

It only took a few minutes to destroy all the other vampires there. When the coast was clear, they all watched Lightning circle a couple times before coming in to land. By this point, Renesmee had gotten over her fear and was now giggling and laughing in delight. She had changed her position on Lightning's back, so that she was sitting right over where his wings connected to his back.

When they both touched down, Bella ran forward and scooped Renesmee off of Lightning's back and hugged her tightly. Edward and Jacob soon joined them and were all checking over Renesmee, to make sure that she was ok. Everyone was standing around, happy that things had turned out well, when they all heard a quiet whine. They all turned to see Lightning walking into the forest, with his head hung. His wings seemed to fold back along his side and become part of his sides.

"Wait." Carlisle called. They all saw him turn to look at them. His head was still hung a bit. Carlisle understood immediately. He seemed to think that because they now saw that he was what was considered a dark creature, that they would chase him away. Edward, after reading all of this from Carlisle's mind, knew what he had to do.

"You don't have to go." Edward said. "We would never hurt you. You saved Renesmee's life. We don't consider you a dark creature. I thank you from the bottom of my heart. I will personally guarantee that as long as I am here, you will always be welcome in my home."

All the Cullens agreed with this statement immediately. The pack all phased back and gave their words as well. The pack may not like the Cullens, but they would never turn away another wolf who seemed so good at killing other vampires.

Everyone was startled when Lightning found a bare patch of dirt and proceeded to write something. When they all got closer, they could all see the words "Thank you." Written there. The wolf pack was extremely surprised because hadn't been told how truly smart Lightning was.

"Well, I know you said he was smart, but I didn't realize he was that smart." Sam said. "Is he like us, but from a different tribe?"

"We thought of that at first too, but when we asked, he said no. Besides, have you ever heard of a phoenix wolf pack?" Carlisle asked.

"No, I guess you're right." Sam said. "But, with how good he is at killing vamps, I'd say that he is always welcome at the tribe." The other pack members agreed.

After a bit more conversation, they all headed back to the house. They all talked about why such a large group of vampires were in the area. They all knew that it was because of Renesmee. They all agreed that the Volturi were probably behind it. No one could figure out what to do about the situation, other than to increase their patrols of the area.

No one really noticed Lightning paying close attention to the conversation. His ears would seem to perk up an extra bit whenever it would be mentioned where the Volturi were located. The Cullens and the wolf pack, argued back and forth for nearly two hours, when they all heard that small crack that sounded like muted thunder.

Everyone went running into the living room to see Renesmee taking a nap, but no Lightning. They all searched for him again, but it was to no avail. Even when Renesmee woke up and started crying because she couldn't find Lightning, he still didn't show up again. Everyone tried their hardest to keep up Renesmee's spirits, but it usually didn't work.

It wasn't until almost a week later, that Alice had a vision. In it, she saw Lightning coming back. She couldn't see where he had been, but she knew that he was coming back. Edward saw the vision in Alice's mind, so he told everyone else. Everyone seemed excited, but they were all worried when Alice got another vision showing that he would be hurt.

The Cullens told the wolf pack about the vision and asked them to keep an eye out for him. Alice's vision showed that he would come stumbling into the woods near where Esme and Carlisle first found him, but she couldn't pin point exactly where. Her vision stopped before too long, so they all assumed that either the wolves got involved, or that he died.

Carlisle seemed to be the only one who truly believed it was because the wolves got involved. He tried telling everyone that lightning couldn't die, but no one believed him. Everyone assumed that everything could die. They didn't know that phoenix and phoenix wolves were the only true immortals. The only one who believed him was Renesmee. She liked it when Carlisle started telling her stories about the magical world, and about phoenix wolves in particular. He didn't know everything, but he knew the myths.

It was another week before anyone heard anything. The pack was all out patrolling the area around where Esme and Carlisle had first spotted Lightning, when they all heard the unmistakable sounds of fighting, with the occasional sound of thunder. They all hoped that this was a good sign, that perhaps they had finally found Lightning.

All of the pack rushed in the direction that they heard the sound coming from. Seth stopped long enough to call the Cullens and let them know what was happening. He then phased back into a wolf a went off in pursuit of the others. He hated having to be the one to stay back to make the phone call, but even with all of the recent new additions to the packs, he was still the youngest.

The rest of the pack rushed in the direction of the sounds of battle. They grew worried when the sounds stopped before they could reach it. They continued in the direction they had been travelling for another couple minutes. When they got to the scene of obvious battle, they were very much surprised to find that there was a young female vampire kneeling ever Lightning. She looked like she would have been crying, if she were able to.

"Come on, you ever grown mutt." They all heard her saying. "Stick with me, you're not allowed to die. I forbid it. Why did I had to find you worthy of being my bond mate?"

The wolves were completely shocked to hear this. So shocked that no one moved, or made a sound. They continued to listen to her talking about Lightning. When the Cullens finally showed up. They found the rest of the pack surrounding a clearing. None of them made any noise, until Edward gasped. Everyone looked at him with questioning looks until he stepped into the clearing.

"Hello Jane." Edward said. Everyone was surprised when Jane whirled around and crouched down in front of Lightning in an aggressive, yet protective stance.

"What do you want Cullen?" Jane asked in a threatening voice.

Everyone was surprised when Lightning growled at her and she seemed to wilt a little bit. They were even more surprised when Jane turned back around and knelt down in front of Lightning and cradled his head in her lap. It was at this point that Edward got a far off look in his before he started laughing. When everyone looked at him strangely, Edward decided to illuminate things for everyone else.

"You know how you wolves have your imprinting?" Edward asked the wolves. When they all nodded at him, he continued.

"Well, vampires have something similar." Edward said. "We call them bond mates. If we find the one that is meant to be our mate, we form a bond with them that can't be broken. It appears that Jane here, bonded with Lightning. And she wasn't too happy about it."

Edward started laughing again, the other Cullens soon joined in. the wolves didn't understand what was so funny. Eventually, Sam asked Edward what was so funny about that, he did this by thinking thoughts directly to Edward.

"Well, you see, our bond makes it so that whoever is the stronger of the bond, becomes the equivalent of an alpha." Edward said. "So, if the alpha is friends with someone, even if the other partner doesn't like them, the other partner has to be nice."

The other wolves started to understand, but they wanted to be sure. "So, you are laughing because Lightning must be the alpha, and since he trusts us, she has to be nice?" Sam asked.

"Pretty much, once they met and bonded with each other, Jane lost her will to act against us." Edward said. "The finniest part though, is the fact that she used to be the strongest of the Volturi, now she is his sub. She has no choice in the matter. Even if she hates us, she cannot go against her alpha. And the funniest part is that she knows it."

The wolves were all laughing by now, that was until Carlisle approached the pair. When Jane hissed at him, Carlisle held up his hands and told Jane that he just wanted to try to help Lightning. Jane seemed to think on for a second before allowing him to approach.

"I think I can heal him." Carlisle said. "But, I am going to need the pack's help. He has some broken bones, but his body is trying to heal even faster than the pack do. If I don't set them soon, we will have to re break them. Jacob can tell you how much that hurt."

Jane growled at everyone when they tried to approach him. Lightning growled at her, she immediately turned submissive and knelt down, with Lightning's head in her lap. She was worried about her mate. She knew it would be hard on her, but she knew she had to respect his wishes.

"Alright guys," Carlisle said. "I am going to need you all to hold him down while I set his bones. It is going to be very painful for him."

The pack had all transformed back to human. The Cullen vampires helped as well. It took all of them to help hold Lightning down while Carlisle went about setting all of the bones that had been broken. When they were all finished, everyone helped to take Lightning to the Cullens house. Jane refused to leave his side. When everyone got back to the Cullens' house, they were all dying to know what happened.

"So, Jane, you mind telling us what happened?" Carlisle asked.

"About two weeks ago, we started having vampires disappearing." Jane eventually said. "When we went out to find the culprit, I met Lightning here. Well, you can probably guess what happened then."

Jane went on to tell them about Lightning's efforts to take down the Volturi. How he succeeded in killing the high council and took out a large portion of the reigning vamps. She then told of them escaping the remaining vampires and returning here. She said that they had almost made a clean break, but they were followed by twenty of the Volturi elite. They barely made it to where they were found before being surrounded and having to fight. That was where Lightning was hurt.

It wasn't even an hour later when Lightning joined them at the table. Jane seemed out of character when she immediately hugged him and refused to leave his side. When Jane fished her story, Lightning nodded his head to show that he agreed with it.

"Well Jane, I do hope you realize that you will have to change your diet around here?" Carlisle said.

"What, it's bad enough that I have to put up with you, now I have to give up my diet?" Jane asked in a huff. When Lightning growled at her, Jane lowered her head and simply said, "Yes dear."

This caused all the others in the room to start laughing. The only one who wasn't laughing was Leah. She just slightly nodded. She understood the pack mentality. She knew that Jane didn't really have a choice. She also felt something whenever she looked at Lightning.

It would take another two months of living the animal life style that the Cullens took, before Jane started to accept it. She never quite lost her thirst for humans, but she learned to accept it. The hardest part for her, was the attraction.

The rest of the group didn't quite understand how she had bonded with an animal, but she knew, she just knew that Lightning wasn't just an animal. She couldn't prove it, but she was sure that Lightning was more than just some animal.


End file.
